


We Are Happy?

by viiemzee



Series: Amnesiac Carmilla [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post on tumblr by user broodygaycarmilla, where Carmilla gets amnesia and has no memories after she was turned, and so still thinks that she's Mircalla Karnstein, and is totally smitten with Laura but is too innocent to flirt and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea goes, of course, to broodgaycarmilla. I just wrote it a little.

“This is bad, this is very very _very_ bad.”

“Laura, muttering that over and over again isn’t going to help,” Perry mumbled, rubbing a hand against her temple, and screwing her eyes shut. “I think we’re all aware of the gravity of the situation.” 

“Carmilla doesn’t remember anything, and we left her in there with Danny, Perry!”

“I admit, the situation doesn’t seem too bright-”

“Danny’s going to turn her into mince meat!”

“But maybe things won’t be so bad-”

“Will you two just stop worrying?! It’s going to be fine, let’s just...regroup, and go check in on them, OK?”

They both looked at LaFontaine, standing firm and seemingly as if they had a plan to fix it all (they didn’t) and felt a little bit better about the whole thing. (They, of course, knew that somebody had to pretend like they knew they were doing. It might as well be them.)

“You’re right, OK, let’s go in.”

They walked into the room, inching the door open slowly, expecting to find Danny gleefully staking Carmilla and laughing the entire time.

What they found was the two of them sitting on the floor, Carmilla’s hands filled with books.

“You mean to tell me that there have been all these wonderful novels written?!”

“Yeah!” Danny grinned, tapping a particular blue tome. “There was this whole movement of literature, people started writing more and things got so great for storytelling.”

“You would think that, with all the wars going on, things wouldn’t be written so much...” the girl on the floor mused, clutching the books to her chest and sighing happily.

“Actually, the wars you know are long over. It’s the year 2014, Car-Mircalla, things aren’t as they were anymore.”

“Oh, right, yes. I...keep forgetting. I don’t remember how I got here, but this age is so wonderful. Rich. Beautiful.”

It seemed like she was talking about the books, the way her eyes hadn’t left them yet. She looked up at the three new people in the room, smiling at them and putting the books down gently to get up.

“Hello again, friends!” she said, smiling at each person in turn, blushing profusely when she got to Laura. “Danielle has been telling me about literature. Your modern world is very fascinating, indeed. Is there anything else that’s new in it?”

“Are you kidding!” LaFontaine grinned, taking Carmilla by the arm and leading her to the computer chair, gesturing at her to sit down. “There’s this thing called tech-no-lo-gy now, best thing in the world!”

Carmilla was mouthing the word to herself, trying to get it to roll off her tongue, when the computer switched on and made a beep. She squealed, moving back in the chair, making the chair move back with her, and she seemed to panic slightly, until Laura grabbed the chair and made it stop rolling. Carmilla looked up at her, about to say her thanks, when she realized it was Laura, and the blush returned twice as fast onto her cheek; all she could mutter was a ‘thaaaaah..’ before LaFontaine reached forward and pulled her back towards the computer.

“So, technology is this thing that lets us do pretty much everything. Name it, and it does it!”

“Portraits!”

“Yup!” they reached into their pocket, pulling out a Smartphone and flipping the front-facing camera on. Carmilla laughed when she saw her face, making to touch the screen. “It is a mirror!" 

“Nope, just a camera.”

“Camera?”

“Something to take pictures...uh, portraits with.” There was a click, and then they were showing the girl her face on the phone. Carmilla was reduced to giggles, clapping her hands together and bouncing slightly in her seat.

“Amazing! When did all this develop?! Truly works of art you must be able to capture with this; and no need to wait for things to be painted!” Her face fell for a second, then, and she whirled around in her chair. Laura thought she was going to stop on her, but to her surprise, she looked straight at Danny, eyes wide and worried.

“Art! Are things still being painted? Are plays still being staged? I’ve heard of this great British playwright, William Shakespeare. Have his plays died?”

“Woah, woah, calm down there Karnstein,” Danny laughed, moving forward to place a reassuring hand on Carmilla’s shoulder and come down to her level. “Things are still being painted and written and made, trust me. There’s a whole world out there of things being made!”

“Oh, thank God!” she smiled, taking Danny’s hand in her own and nodding eagerly. “I can’t wait to see all that the world has to offer for me.”

“Well, I think you may have had enough excitement for one day,” Perry said, coming to stand near Danny and putting a hand under Carmilla’s chin, angling her head up to look at her. “How about you make yourself comfortable in bed and I’ll go and get us something to eat, hmm?”

“Oh, yes please, Lola, that would be perfection,” Carmilla grinned up at her, and Perry was slightly taken aback by how polite she was being, even to her, but just smiled and straightened up, smoothing down her shirt.

“You’re welcome, Mircalla.” And she was gone, LaFontaine in tow, and Danny and Laura left in the room with the amnesiac vampire.

“Now what?” Laura mumbled, watching as Carmilla went to her side of the room, staring at the clothes strewn on her bed, and frowning steadily.

“I don’t recognize any of these clothes,” she said aloud, turning to look from Danny to Laura and back. “But, I suppose they must be mine, since you have already explained to me that this is my bed. Unless somebody else has been sleeping in it.”

“No, those are definitely your clothes,” Danny reassured, looking over at Laura, who seemed to refuse to want to speak, and seemed just a tad pissed off. “Ca-Mircalla, Laura and I are going out into the hallway, to give you some privacy to change, yeah? We’ll be back soon.”

Carmilla nodded as she gingerly picked at the clothes on the bed, trying to pick something to sleep in, and Danny led Laura outside, closing the door behind her, and giving her a very confused look.

“What’s up with you?”

“She doesn’t like me.”

“What are you talking about, Laura? She really likes you, she blushes every time she looks at you, for fuck’s sake!”

“Well, yes, but she won’t talk to me. She talks to you and LaF and Perry but not to me-”

“You make her nervous, Laura!” Danny laughed, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms as she smiled at Laura. “I mean, really, she’s probably forgotten how to be a flirt, she has no idea that you two are even girlfriends. She’s just probably struck by how pretty you are and doesn’t know what to do about it.”

“So, what do _I_ do about it?”

“You explain to her, I guess. Once she’s settled down a bit, maybe once Perry brings us food.”

Almost as if working on clockwork (and supernatural hearing), Perry was there with a plate of brownies, LaFontaine in tow carrying a large pot of spaghetti. Laura raised an eyebrow at Perry, but knew not to ask how she had the time to make so much food, and just followed her into the room.

Carmilla was sitting on her bed, devouring the first of the books Danny had given her _– Paradise Lost_ – and looked up when the smell of food hit her. She got off the bed, moving to greet her ‘new found’ friends, and Laura noticed that she was wearing the yellow t-shirt she’d been using as a pillow case for months now.

“Where’d you find that?” she asked, and Carmilla’s face turn red hot as she looked down at the shirt, a finger and thumb rubbing the fabric gently as she stammered out her answer.

“Well, I saw it on my bed, and I thought that it was a rather strange thing to be using as a pillow case, so I decided to wear it instead. It smells nice, like reassurance and hope and bravery. It reminds me of what ‘love’ should smell like...”

She trailed off, hanging her head, but Perry was quick to take charge of the situation and make her sit back down on the bed, handing her a plate of spaghetti.

“Eat up, darling; today must have been overwhelming for you.”

So they sat together and ate, the five of them in Laura’s room. Between bites, Carmilla asked questions – about music, art, clothes, wars, countries, education, means of travelling. The questions only stopped when they got to the brownies, and she took one bite and immediately froze. Her eyes opened wide, her free hand made a sort of flailing motion, and she gulped down what was in her mouth simply to say “Mein Gott!” before eating the rest of the brownie. LaFontaine found it hilarious, Laura just found it all adorable.

“Mircalla, now that you’ve eaten and asked us all these questions,” Perry said, smiling at her gently, and Carmilla leaned forward eagerly, nodding slightly, her eyes shining bright, “we have a question for you, if that’s alright?”

“Of course, Lola, anything!”

Perry moved out of her line of vision, sitting down next to her on the bed and pointing at Laura. “So, do you remember who Laura is?”

“Laura lives in this room with me, yes,” she said, blushing, eyes darting everywhere as she tried not to look at Laura, or at anyone else for that matter.

“Do you know anything else beside that?”

“No...”

“She’s your girlfriend, dude!” LaFontaine shot out, and Perry shot them a look that meant murder, but didn’t say anything when Carmilla finally looked Laura right in the eyes, mouth slightly agape.

“E...excuse me?”

“Girlfriend. As in you two hold hands and cuddle and kiss and all the other stuff that comes with it.”

“We...do?”

The question wasn’t posed to anyone, but the way that she was looking at Laura made her feel like it was her responsibility to answer.

“Yeah, we do. You actually really like it when we do. And we share beds sometimes,” Carmilla blushed harder at that, but never broke eye contact, “and you are very protective and sweet and call me a bunch of pet names like ‘sugar’ and ‘sunshine’ and ‘sweetheart’. And we’re happy together.”

“Are we?”

Laura smiled at the surprise in Carmilla’s voice, glad that she didn’t have to explain to Carmilla the liberties of dating people of the same sex that came with the twenty-first century, and got off the bed, sitting next to Carmilla and taking one of her hands. “Yeah, we are.”

“Right, we’ll just be heading along now!” Perry said loudly, heralding Danny and LaFontaine out of the room (but not before LaFontaine turned and gave them both a thumbs up), closing the door firmly behind her. Laura’s eyes hadn’t left Carmilla’s yet, who was staring at her with a new found wonder.

“So, you and I, we are actually in a relationship?”

“Yes.”

“And we are happy?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we to be wed?”

“Not yet, no,” Laura laughed, and Carmilla nodded, processing everything.

“And so, if I were to...to...uhm...”

“Hmm?”

She didn’t speak again, but leaned in quickly and pecked Laura lightly on the lips, pulling back, her grip on Laura’s hand tightening.

“Is that acceptable?”

“More than,” Laura assured her, leaning forward herself this time and kissing her, hoping that the kiss would let her know that everything was going to be fine. 


End file.
